


What Did I Miss?

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz is a good listener, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Storytime with Hearthstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: When they get back home, Hearth tells Blitz what happened while he was petrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavroche_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavroche_A/gifts).



> ilovetardisblue on tumblr requested "Hello yes I'd like to request a Blitzstone fic. Maybe something fluffy that takes place after The Hammer of Thor when Blitz and Hearth go back to Blitzen's Best and they're resting and Hearth fills Blitz in on what he missed when he was petrified and there's lots if emotional hurt/comfort and snuggling." so here ya go. Hope you like it.

After he was unpetrified, they didn't exactly have much time to talk about their feelings. Inge had interrupted almost immediately with her ominous warning about Alderman's party, and they were off to the races again. And then after the nixie fiasco, upon their escape from Alfheim, Inge had kissed Hearth on the cheek and told him she loved him. Which was sweet, Blitzen supposed, but he couldn't stop a bitter feeling from rising in him. Seemingly unable to stop himself, he had asked "Did I miss something?" and the sarcasm in his voice had maybe just a bit more edge than it was supposed to. And Hearth had glared at him, but again, there was no time to have a long, meaningful chat. They had to get out of Alfheim, and they had to get out fast.

When they were finally back in Midgard, Hearth was basically dead on his feet and Blitzen tentatively suggested calling it a day and regrouping in the morning. So the logical next step was reaching the apartment and crashing immediately.

By the time they got home, they were far too tired to deal with sleeping arrangements. Having spent the past several days in Alfheim, Hearth wasn't in any dire need of the tanning bed in their room, so they stumbled together onto what was usually Blitz' bed to fall asleep on top of the covers. Blitz, though he was exhausted, was having a hard time sleeping after spending an extended amount of time as a piece of granite.

After lying awake listening to his elf breathing for an indeterminate amount of time, Blitz forced himself to get up, put on some pajamas, and actually get into the bed. Looking over his best friend who was snoring slightly on top of the comforter, Blitzen sighed. With some difficulty, he pulled the blankets out from underneath the sleeping elf without waking him, and tucked him in. Feeling his eyelids start to droop finally, Blitz wondered idly if cuddling up to Hearth might wake him, but eventually his logical side lost out as he scooched closer to his elf and wrapped his arms around his snoring form. Although he had been twitching slightly in his sleep beforehand, he stilled automatically at Blitzen's touch, seemingly comforted by the dwarf's presence.

When Blitz woke up, Hearth was still fast asleep in his arms. In the dimness of the darkened room, Blitz took the liberty of just looking at Hearthstone. He still couldn't believe his best friend had returned to Alfheim just to save his life. Watching his peaceful, sleeping face, Blitz couldn't help remembering the elf's expression while Blitz was bleeding out in his arms, and his expression after Blitz was healed in the shower. Where his face had been wracked with emotion both of those times, now it was calm and contented. Blitzen found himself thinking that Hearth looked younger when he was asleep, but he knew the elf had never been peaceful or comfortable in his childhood.

Before long enough, Hearthstone's silver eyes fluttered open and settled on the dwarf holding him close. Blitz may have imagined it, but he thought he saw him smile slightly. _Good morning_ , he signed. _Am I dreaming still?_ Chuckling softly, Blitz shook his head. He had the sudden urge to stroke Hearthstone's cheek as the elf looked at him through pale eyelashes. _Glad you're not dead_ , Hearth signed after a long moment. Although the words may have sounded sarcastic or underwhelming to other, Blitzen could see the sincerity in Hearth's eyes, and he knew the elf meant exactly what he signed.

Unsure exactly how to respond, Blitz said "Me too, buddy." Switching to sign, he finished _Thanks for saving my life,_ and tried to convey the gratitude and adoration he felt for Hearthstone.

 _Just returning the favor,_ Hearth signed with a smirk, the first smile Blitz had seen since he was petrified.

A few moments passed of Hearth and Blitz simply smiling at each other until they seemed to notice how close together their faces were, how easy it would be to lean in just a bit further... So to keep his mind off that, Blitz pulled back a bit and asked So _what did I miss? While I was a statue._ At that, Hearth took a deep breath as if readying himself for the story.

 _You almost bled out. Couldn't save you._ His hands shook just the slightest bit. _Magnus had idea to petrify you. After Loki and R-A-N-D-O-L-P-H gone, I was distraught._ He looked away from Blitzen and frowned deeply. _I was not kind to Samirah. Blamed her._

 _Loki told us about S-K-O-F-N-U-N-G. I knew we had to go home. To Alfheim._ Here, Blitz tried to interject to apologize, but Hearth stopped him. _Not your fault, Blitz. Don't blame yourself. I made the choice to go there to save you. I'd do it again._ Hearth smiled softly, gazing at his best friend. Going back to that place had been awful, but he'd face his father a thousand times if Blitzen's life was at stake.

 _Samirah called a pilot friend and got us a ride. Magnus and I jumped into Alfheim, but were stopped by police right away. They realized who I was. I could feel them judging. But then Magnus mentioned F-R-E-Y and they nearly tripped over themselves._ He smirked at the falseness of the cops, stopping when Blitz made a puzzled face.

Signing as he spoke, the dwarf asked, "What did you do with me during this ordeal?" Hearthstone flushed a bit before answering _Carried you on my back using scarf as harness._ Blitz stared at him for a second, before muttering, "You crazy elf," and pulling Hearth into a quick, tight hug before composing himself and signing _Go on._

Hearth nodded with a determined expression. _We got to my old house. Inge came to invite us in._ Here, the elf used a sign Blitz didn't recognize- Inge's name sign. Blitz signed _Who?_ and Hearth realized his mistake. _I-N-G-E,_ he clarified, then repeated the name sign. _You saw her when we were leaving._ Hearthstone's cheeks flushed a pale green and Blitzen frowned unconsciously at the shared memory of Inge's kiss.

A moment of awkwardness passed as both elf and dwarf thought about Inge and her confession before Hearth continued the story. _Then,_ he began, pursing his lips and shutting his eyes as if to avoid the memory, _we saw Father to ask him about the stone._ He opened his eyes again, but still looked deeply unhappy. Not that Blitz could blame him- what Hearth's father had done to him as a kid was horrific. Once again overcome with guilt at being the reason his best friend had needed to return to that awful place, Blitzen reached out and touched Hearth's shoulder. With someone else he might have taken their hand, but Blitz knew the elf didn't like hand-holding, since it was like putting a hand over his mouth.

Blitzen could feel Hearth shaking a bit beneath his hand, but the elf continued the story all the same. _He was not pleased to see me. Told me Mother died because of me. We told him we just needed the stone, but he would not give it. The deal was,_ Hearthstone signed slowly, ignoring the stinging of his eyes, _he would give us the S-K-O-F-N-U-N-G stone if my W-E-R-G-I-L-D was paid in full._

Blitz gasped. Hearth had told him about his blood debt and the rug, how there was never close to enough gold to cover the fur. How had they done it? The dwarf's mind was full of questions, but he kept them to himself and let Hearth continue.

 _There was only one way any of us could think to get enough gold to cover the rug..._ Hearthstone paused before hurriedly signing a flurry of letters that Blitz barely interpreted as _A-N-D-V-A-R-I._

It took a second to sink in. When it did, Biltz' brown eyes went wide in awe. "You found him?" He asked, incredulous. The elf only nodded. "Where?" _In Alfheim_ was the response.

"That clever little..." He murmured. All dwarves knew the story of Andvari- he was a combination of a folk legend and an old wives' tale meant to scare kids away from getting too greedy. Blitz hadn't been sure he'd even existed, much less thought about where he would've been hiding. But the more he thought, the more it became clear that Alfheim was the perfect place. Where else in the nine worlds would you be less likely to expect a svartalf? No one would possibly go looking- other dwarves couldn't, and no elf would believe that slimy trickster was in their perfect world. Blitz had no clue how he would've gotten there without petrifying, but somehow he had...

A poke on the shoulder jolted Blitzen out of his thoughts. That's right, he thought. This is Hearth's story to tell. When he was certain Blitz was listening again, the elf went on. He wasn't particularly detailed about how he and Magnus had found the centuries-old dwarf, but Blitz didn't want to pester him with the specifics.

 _Found the pond,_ Hearth was signing. _Magnus asked how to find him among all the fish._ His nimble fingers faltered for a moment, and Blitz squeezed his shoulder again in hopes of comfort. With some hesitance, Hearth signed _I was not concerned with subtlety. We had only a day to save you._ His pale cheeks were dusted green as if embarrassed, but he finally explained. _Used a rune and blew up the pond._ He avoided Blitzen's gaze, but the dwarf moved his hand from where it had been resting on Hearth's shoulder and snapped in his line of sight to get his attention. When the elf was looking at him again, Blitz smiled what he hoped was a supportive smile.

With a deep breath, Hearth readied himself to continue. Off-topic, Blitz thought about how many times Hearth had to stop his story, but he wasn't angry. He wanted to know, but Hearthstone's comfort was the most important thing. Besides, they still had a while before they were due to meet Magnus again. Blitz would lay in bed with Hearth all day if that was how long it took. (On some other occasion, Blitz' mind interjected, he wouldn't mind just spending all day in bed with Hearth without traumatic stories and threats of the Apocalypse.) He brushed that thought aside to pay full attention when Hearth began to sign again.

 _He was a fish. Had to transform to avoid suffocation. We caught him, threatened him, stole his entire hoard._ Hearth signed all this like it was nothing, just another day's work for the weirdest family this side of Yggdrasil's roots. As an afterthought, he added: _Magnus saved the other fish._ Blitz tried to avoid snorting. If there was anything more Magnus Chase than worrying about the other fish in a slimy dwarf's pond lair, it wasn't coming to him at the moment.

 _We brought the gold back to pay the debt. Father was not happy to give up the stone, but he was taken by the gold._ Hearthstone frowned, feeling a surge of guilt. _Tried to tell him it was cursed. He would not listen._ Suddenly the tormented expression calmed and Hearth smiled directly at his best friend. _But we had the stone. We could cure you. Took you to the shower to unpetrify you, then used the stone. You know from there._

Blitzen said nothing for a moment, gazing at his elf with slightly watery eyes. Just as Hearth could think to get worried, Blitz hurriedly signed _Thank you_ and pulled him close. Immediately Hearth hugged him tightly back, and Blitz' face was smushed awkwardly but not uncomfortably into the elf's scarf. When whichever of them pulled back, Blitz was struggling to keep in tears, and he clumsily signed _I'm sorry_.

With a choked laugh, Hearth covered Blitz' manicured hand on his chest with his own to stop him from apologizing further and raised his other hand in an easily recognizable sign: _I love you._ Freeing his other hand, he continued _I would do it again. For you._

Gray eyes stared in brown for a moment until Blitzen muttered "How did I get so lucky as to have you?" Hearth shrugged and shook his head, and Blitz was so overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment that, without any thought, he leaned in closer to Hearthstone and kissed him, gentle but desperate. Before he could panic and think about what he'd just done, Hearth was already grabbing his neck and deepening the kiss as if it was all he'd dreamt about while Blitz was a wounded statue. They gravitated closer together until they were lying chest to chest, still kissing so slowly it almost hurt.

If Blitz had been capable of speech in that moment, he probably would have said something stupid. Fortunately, no words were needed when they separated and looked deep into each other's eyes, still so close that each huff of breath was felt on the other's lips. Then, something incredible and rare happened- Hearthstone began to laugh, bringing an immediate smile to Blitz' face. Letting go of the dwarf with one hand, Hearth repeated the sign from earlier, only to be imitated by Blitz directly afterward. Both were still laughing when they leaned in again for another kiss.

Later that day, they'd have to deal with the possible end of the worlds, but neither minded just then. They'd waited a long time for this- the apocalypse could stand to wait too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I've been working on it for like a week and a half and I'm not into intense editing, so


End file.
